The Second Lives
by xohmanitskatt
Summary: Miley. Joe. Party. Drinks. Sex. Need I say more? Rated T for language and SOME content.
1. Parties Lead To Disaster

**I'm in the middle of a story as we speak but I plan on ending it soon. So here's an idea that I've had for a while, hopefully I'll stick to it this time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned. Or Disney.**

**Trailer/Prologue**

Miley lived everyday like a normal teenage girl. Except by night she was known as the teen-pop sensation Hannah Montana. By putting on a blonde wig, Miley goes from average teen to singing queen. Only her dad, brother and two best friends know about her secret.

Since Miley goes to public school, she gets invited to all the parties. Sadly, she turns them down to go do a Hannah gig, making herself look unsocial and nerdy. One day Miley gets stressed from all the pressure and skips a Hannah thing to go to her classmate's party, where certain celebrities would be showing up to.

At this party, there was smoking and drinking. Miley would never smoke even if her life depended on it, but she was thirsty and all they had to drink was alcohol. So Miley downed the drink and kept them coming.

While this was going on, the celebrity heart-throbs known as Jonas arrived at the party. Kevin, Nick and Joe were three brothers in a band called Jonas who were invited to the party by their friend who convinced them to go. The brothers were having a hard time and needed a break, so they drank a little too.

Later that night, Miley bumped into the brothers and introduced herself, although by now they were all totally wasted. Joe and Miley got close and started dancing really sexy with each other, which lead to making out. About 15 minutes later, Miley and Joe went upstairs and had sex until they both passed out from being drunk.

**Miley's P.O.V**

I woke up the next morning with a horrible headache and a pain between my legs. I couldn't remember anything from last night, although I could've sworn I danced with Joe from Jonas. No, there's no way he knew me, Miley me, not Hannah me. I slowly lifted my aching head off the pillow and looked around the unfamiliar room. Next to me, I saw Joe, sleeping with his shirt off. Realization hit me at that moment. Not only did I get drunk last night, but I also had sex with Joe, the same Joe who was famous and had a purity ring. I looked at my finger where my ring was. What was I gonna do now? I suddenly felt nauseous and ran to the private bathroom as fast as I could.

**Joe's P.O.V**

The noise that woke me up that morning was the sound of a girl puking her head off. Not such a pleasant way to start off my morning. On top of that, my head was pounding and I couldn't see well. All I knew was I was in someone's room and a girl was puking. I sat up and realized I had no clothes on. I quickly searched for my clothes and pulled them on quick. The girl was still puking when I bolted out the door. It hit me at that momnt: I had sex with a girl and I didn't even stay to see if she was okay. I gave up my promise because of one insane night. I felt totally confused.

**Normal P.O.V**

Both Miley and Joe woke up that morning barely remembering what they did that night. However, they knew something bad happened and it would only go downhill from there. This began the drama, this begins the Second Lives.

**Okay so it wasn't as great as I hoped it would be. Just you wait for the drama I have in store! :) Reviews please? **


	2. And Here Comes The Disaster

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited this story, it truely means alot to me :)**

**Disclaimer: Seriously, I'm 15! I don't own Hannah Montana.**

**Miley's P.O.V**

It's been two weeks since that party and I haven't seen Joe since. I also haven't told anyone about my purity ring, cause thankfully no one's noticed it's disappearance. I was making food in the kitchen when my Daddy came downstairs.

"Hey darlin', you going to Lily's tonight?"

"No Dad," I replied. "But can she sleep over here?"

"Sure thing Bud." he said, walking right by me. He saw me making a sandwich and noticed my ring missing.

"Miles, where's your ring?"

I froze. "Umm what dad?"

"You heard me Miley Ray. Where is your purity ring?"

I looked up at him and sighed.

"Daddy, you may wanna sit down for this." I told him gently.

He and I made our way over to the couches. I sat across from him and said, "Look Daddy, remember last weekend when me and Lily said we were going to a birthday party?"

"Yeahh...." he said slowly.

"Well there was drugs and alcohol-"

"Oh god you got high and drunk?!" he aked.

"No....well yes I got drunk but they only had booze and..."

"Miley Ray Stewart I thought I raised you better than that!" he said, outraged.

"Dad let me finish!" I yelled, getting imaptient. He wasn't letting me tell my story! "Okay I drank a little bit..okay alot. And then the Grey Brothers came..."

"You mean the boys from that Jonas band?" he asked slowly.

"Yes daddy now please let me finish!" I said with a little attitude.

"Alrighty Darlin'." he replied.

I took in a deep breath and continued. "Okay so I was hanging out with them as me, not as Hannah, and we were dancing and having a good time...and then Joe took me upstairs...."

"Oh Mile..." he said, looking dissapointed.

By now I was in tears. I felt so dirty and unhealthy. On top of that, I had no idea of what I was gonna do. Should I call Joe? Yeah, maybe I will. But maybe as Hannah? No, I can't. UGH!

"D-Daddy." I stuttered. "I need help. I don't know what to do!"

I cried in my hands and my dad rubbed my back.

"We'll get through it Darlin', I know we will." He was so reassuring, that's one of the many positive things aobut my dad.

"I love you daddy," I said.

He smiled. "Love you too."

**Joe's P.O.V**

Ever since I slept with that girl, I've been having dreams about her and that night. I would call her, but I don't have her number. I feel like a jerk. I didn't even stay to se if she was okay! I was getting ready for an award show when Nick snapped me out of it.

"Dude, you okay?" he asked, sounding concerned.

"Yeah...just thinking about that girl from the party." I said blankly.

"Oh yeah, she was cute. A little young for you but it is what it is." he replied. **(A/N: Miley is 16, so Joe is 19)**

I smiled weakly. I just wanted to see her, to make sure she was okay. I pushed her out of my head as I continued to get ready for the show.

**Miley's P.O.V**

I was dressed as Hannah, getting ready for another award show. I was nominated for a couple of things and didn't have a good enough reason to miss it. So I decided to bring my dad, for moral support. Every person was allowed to bring 1 guest with them, so my dad was the only obvious choice. We got in the limo, waving bye to Jackson, Lily and Oliver. I sighed as we drove on. I was pretty sure I was gonna see Joe tonight. Joy! I looked out the window and realized we were at the red carpet. I took in a deep breath and grinned as I stepped out of the limo with my dad. Everyone was calling my name for a picture or to answer a question. I simply posed and smiled, like I usually do when I don't feel like talking. After that, me and my dad sat down.

"You feelin' okay Darlin'? You look a little sick." he asked, placing his hand on my head to check my temperature.

"Um yeah I'm okay, just a little nervous about everything." I simply stated.

My dad nodded in understanding. I was observing everything in front of me when I heard someone say my name behind me.

"Hannah?" a familiar voice asked.

I slowly turned to see Kevin, Nick and Joe sitting behind me, along with Mr. and Mrs. Jonas and their little brother Frankie.

"Hey!" I said with a smile, looking at Nick.

"What's up? I thought you were going to that chick's party the other night?" Kevin asked.

"Which one?" I asked, playing dumb.

"The party our friend was throwing. It was regular kids and celebrities. Remember?" Nick asked. Joe was being so quiet as he starred at me. I just ignored it and replied, "Oh um yeah I was busy, so I couldn't go."

"Too bad." Kevin stated. "It was fun, wasn't it Joe?" he said playfully nudging Joe's shoulder. Joe was still focusing his gaze on me.

"Joe?" Nick asked, seeing the gazing.

"Hannah can I talk to you alone for a second?" Joe asked monotonely.

"Um sure." I said, trying not to sound nervous. We walked towards the back and into a little private room. We sat in chairs and he said, "You look really familiar...."

"Well duh silly! I've been your friend for how long?" I said playfully.

"I know...but...okay well you have to promise not to tell anyone!" he said quietly.

I nodded and we both looked around to make sure no one was listening. He leaned in and whispered into my ear, "I slept with a girl at that party and she looks like you with brown hair."

I didn't know what to do. Seeing him so close to me sent shivers down my spine. I froze up and he asked, "Hannah?"

"Omg...okay Joe you can trust me right?" I asked nervously, not knowing what was coming over me. I just felt a feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Yeah I know I can. And you can trust me too. Is there something you have to tell me?" he asked nervously.

I gulped and suddenly felt sick. I stiffened up and stuttered, "I...I-" All of a sudden I puked, all over Joe's shoes! How totally mortifying!

"Omg Joe I'm so sorry!" I wailed, trying to clean up his shoes.

"Hannah are you sick?" he asked nervously.

"Umm I don't know...I don't think I should be here..." I said, getting up. Joe grabbed my wrist and pulled me down.

"Don't! Let me at least take you home. We'll have to go to my house first cause I need my car. It's right down the street, think your up for the walk?" Joe said, sounding like a gentleman. I couldn't refuse.

"But what about my dad?" I asked.

"Just text him, he'll understand." he said reassuringly.

I didn't feel well, so I just went along with it as he lead me out through the back. Parapazzi went crazy, following us out of the building and asking all sorts of questions. Once we got to Joe's, I layed on his couch as he got a bucket next to me.

"Here, in case you need to barf again." he said sweetly.

"Thank you," I replied.

"Gee, I thought girls loved me!" he said sarcastically.

"What do you mean?" I asked. He wasn't making sense to me.

"Well when I....you know with that girl, I heard her puking the next morning from drinking so much....and now you! Gee, I guess I make girl's sick!"

"You don't!" I replied fastly. "You're so sweet, that girl obviously didn't feel well...and speaking of her, I have something to tell you about her." I stated, ready to pour my heart out to Joe.

"Oh okay..." he said, sensing my tone of seriousness.

"Joe....I am that girl..." I said, pulling off my wig. "And her name is Miley."

"Oh my god....." he said, running his hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way...." I said, looking down.

"It's okay Hannah....or should I call you Miley?" he asked, sounding confused.

I laughed. "Well without my wig, I like being called Miley." I explained to him the reasons I have my secret identity and why he can't tell anyone.

"It makes sense," he stated. "So wait...omg that means I did it with you!" he screamed, just getting it.

"Yup," I said, pointing to my finger that once had my purity ring.

"I had so much to ask you! How are you? Are you feeling okay? Are you mad?!  
he yelled.

"Joe!" I interrupted, trying to calm him down. "I'm okay...but I don't know why I puked..."

"Miley...." he said while gulping. "Do you think your.....pregnant?"

My heart stopped. Pregnant?! I never even thought of that! Next thing I knew, everything went black. I awoke a few minutes later to Joe gently rubbing cold water on my face.

"Wha...what happened?" I asked, as I sat up from his couch.

"You fainted when I asked if you were....pregnant." he said slowly.

"Oh god Joe what if I am?!" I said, getting all worked up.

"Don't worry, we'll get you a test somehow. I think my mom keeps spares in her room, and please don't ask how I know that." he said all at once.

I just nodded, too shocked to take everything in. While Joe was getting the test, my dad was calling me.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Miles, are you home? I just got your text. Why did you puke?" he asked nervously.

"I don't know Daddy but I'm at Joe's, he brought me here. He's just gonna let my stomach settle for a bit and then he's bringing me straight home." I answered. At least it wasn't a complete lie.

"Alright. Feel better Bud." he said before hanging up. I closed my phone just as Joe came back with the test.

"Your dad?" he asked, pointing to my phone.

"Yup," I replied, standing up.

"You know how to take these right?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah, I'll be right back." I replied. I took the test and then waited with Joe for 10 minutes. When the timer went off, we both crept over to the bathroom. I walked over to the test and read it.

"So? What does it say?" Joe asked, sounding scared.

I just stood there in silence. How do I tell him it's positive?

**Ahhhh cliffhanger! MUahahha! Anywayyy, reviews please? I really love writing this story and I wanna know your thoughts.**


	3. Breaking the News

**Thanks again for everyone's reviews :) Can I have more on this chapter though? :) I would be reealllyyy happy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney. The End.**

_"So? What does it say?" Joe asked, sounding scared._

_I just stood there in silence. How do I tell him it's positive?_

---------------------------------------

**Miley's P.O.V**

I panicked. I made a really qucik decision right then and there. I threw the test into my purse and ran as fast as I could. I almost made it to the door when Joe grabbed my wrist.

"Miley, what does the test say? Tell me." he said with concern.

I sighed and sat on the couch.

"Not talking to me isn't gonna make this go away." he stated.

I started crying. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I was 16 and having a baby with Joe Grey. This could not be happening. Joe quickly wrapped his arms around me and comforted me.

"Shh it'll be okay," he said reassuringly.

"No...not it won't be." I sobbed into my hands. "I'm pregnant Joe! With YOUR baby! This can't be happening!"

Joe rubbed my back until I finally fell asleep. A few hours later, I woke up. It was about 2 in the morning and I still wasn't home. I looked around to see that Joe still had his arm wrapped around me and my head was on his chest. I got sudden butterflies, which i thought was nausea. Why was I so happy to see him this way? Was I falling for the father of my soon to be child? Only time will tell. So with that in mind, I drifted into a peaceful sleep.

**Joe's P.O.V**

For someone who's about to be a father so young, I was in a pretty decent mood. That is until I woke up to Miley puking. Why does that have to be the side effect of being pregnant? I sat up from my position on the couch as I watched Miley come out of the bathroom. For someone who just barfed, she look amazing.

"Joe, can I borrow your shirt? My dress smells like barf." she asked kindly.

"Sure." I said, getting up and walking to my room. She followed and sat on my bed as I looked through my closet.

"Here is this good?" I asked, holding up a white tee and shorts.

"Yeah it's perfect." she said. When she yawned, I sat on the bed and asked, "Did you wanna go to sleep?"

"No no I'm okay," she insisted.

I tackled her to the bed and tickled her. She screamed and laughed as we rolled around. Finally she was on top of me, our faces only inches apart. I was about to kiss her when her phone rang. She ran out of my room to answer it and I followed.

"Hello?......I know I'm sorry Daddy, I fell asleep at Joe's......Yeah I told him......It's a long story but I'll explain it when I get home......Yes I'll be home soon......Love you too Daddy, bye."

She groaned and plopped onto my couch.

"I'm guessing you gotta go?" I asked.

"Yup, in the Hannah wig of course." she said sarcastically.

I chuckled. She was so cute sometimes.

"Alright." I responded. "Let's get you home."

She put her wig on and got changed. Then she grabbed her dress and purse and waited by the door. I followed, linking her arm in a friendly gesture. As soon as we stepped outside, the paparazzi went nuts. We hurried to my car and drove away as fast as I could, legally that is. 'Hannah' sighed as she rested her head against the window.

"How am I gonna tell my dad?" she said in a whisper.

I put my hand on her lap as I concentrated on the road. "You'll be okay. If you want I'll stay with you, since I'm fully responsible now."

"Pull over," Miley said quickly.

I puled the car over fast. "Are you gonna puke?"

"No, I just think we should talk." she replied.

I sighed in relief as Miley started talking. "Listen, I'm glad that you wanna help me with the baby and all....but you and your brothers, it'll ruin your reputation. And I can't tie you down now. You're only 19...."

"And you're only 16!" I interrupted. "Besides, I won't have to totally quit the band, we can't just tour as much. Since Kevin's married now, we can use that as an excuse. That way, the baby can be a secret.....that is, unless you get rid of it."

"Nooo that hasn't even crossed my mind!" she yelled. "I just....your so young and it's my responsibility..."

"Miley, it's OUR responsibility. I'll always be here for you and this baby." I said, patting her hand. She leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you Joe," she practically whispered.

I smiled and pulled back into the road. We finally made it to her dad's house where her dad, friends and brother were waiting. When we walked in together, they all ran to hug Miley. She took off the wig as they all asked her questions.

"Miles are you okay?" Lily asked.

"Sorta." Miley said with a sigh.

"What's wrong sis?" Jackson asked her.

She looked at me and I nodded. She knew what I meant.

"Okay guys, can we sit? I'm kinda dizzy." she said, motioning everyone to the couch.

They all sat as she gulped.

"Guys...I'm...preagnant." she blurted out.

Jackson and Oliver lunged at me, causing Miley to scream

"YOU BASTARD!" they both screamed.

Billy Ray pulled them off and held them back. "Calm down fellahs!" he yelled.

"So your just gonna let Joe get away with this?" Oliver asked.

"He got your only daughter, my sister, pregnant!" Jackson yelled.

Tears were in Lily's eyes as Billy Ray talked.

"Alright guys we just need to be calm and talk about this."

Lily walked over to Miley and hugged her as they both cried. Billy Ray motioned me to the door, where Oliver and Jackson were now standing.

"Listen boy, I don't approve of this one bit....." he said sternly.

I gulped, expecting to get murdered right then and there.

"But...it's both of your faults....I'll be okay with this as long as you don't abandon my daughter, EVER!" he whispered harshly.

"I promise sir."

Jackson scoffed. "That's what they all say."

"But I won't Jackson. I already care about this baby...and Miley's been my friend for a while now so obviously I care about her too." I stated, defending mysel the best I could.

"Alright." Oliver said. "Just don't break your promise okay?"

I nodded, not knowing what else to say. We walked back in to find Lily and Miley laughing. I don't know what it is with girls but they go through mood swings like crazy! I went over to Miley and whispered in her ear to go outside alone with me. We excused ourselves outside and looked around to make sure no paparazzi were watching.

"Well that went better than expected." she said.

"Yeah they didn't kill me!" I remarked.

She laughed as I smiled. Her laugh can make anyone happy.

"So," she said more seriously. "Now that we know abortion's out....how about adoption?"

I breathed deeply before saying, "It's your decision Miles. Whatever you wanna do, I'll go along with."

She smiled. "Well I really wanna keep it....even though I know it's gonna be hard."

I grinned from ear to ear and kissed her cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I said happily.

"Bye Joe! And thank you...for being so supportive."

"Your welcome."

I pulled out of her driveway and drove home. Telling her family and friends wasn't that bad, and hopefully mine won't be either. What I'm concerned about is how the rest of the world would take it if they ever found out.

**Miley's P.O.V**

Once Joe left, I went inside to talk with my dad, since Lily, Oliver and Jackson left.

"Miles, are you sure you wanna tie down a Grey brother?" my dad asked seriously.

"I don't want to but he agreed that it's both our duties to care for this child." I stated.

"I don't think you having a baby this young is a good idea Miles..." he started.

"No daddy," I interrupted him. "I know what your thinking and abortion isn't gonna happen. Neither is adoption."

"Miles we still have a while to think about it. I mean I don't think your ready to raise a child. I mean I hate abortions but my baby cannot have a baby."

Tears welled in my eyes. He was partcially right. I was too young to give birth to a baby. But did I really wanna give it up? I don't wanna kill an innocent child. It wasn't it's fault that I had sex before I was ready.

"Just think about it okay Bud?"

I nodded and gave him a hug before going into my room and crying myself to sleep. I was in WAY over my head.

**Okay so it's kinda short, but I wanted to get it up before I lost my idea :) What did you think? Your reviews would really make my day!!**


	4. The Second Lives Begins

**I know FanFiction has been weird lately, so I'll let the no reviews slide....this time ;)**

**Disclaimer: I really DON'T own dinsey, okay?**

**Miley's P.O.V**

I woke up the next day to my phone ringing. I answered and asked groggily, "Hello?"

"Hey Miles it's Joe. Can I come over with my parents? They really wanna talk."

I paused for a moment then asked, "Do they know I'm Hannah?"

"No, but they know I found the girl from the party who I got pregnant." he sounded kinda nervous. I was too actually, since I'm still not over the fact that I'm having a baby.

"Okay well I'll see you soon then," I said slowly.

"Kay see ya Miles." he said before hanging up.

I tossed my phone to the end of my bed and groaned. I didn't feel like seeing anyone today, but I managed to get up and get ready. After taking a long, hot shower I got dressed and ready in an hour and a half. I walked downstairs and hugged my dad.

"Hey bud, you feeling okay?" he asked protectively.

"Yes daddy I'm fine...oh and the Grey's are coming in like a half hour." I stated while eating a piece of toast.

"Oh boy, why?"

"Cause," I replied. "They wanna talk about the baby."

"Ohhh....I guess you didn't tell Joe your new plan?" Daddy asked, sitting next to me.

"Dad...I didn't even tell YOU the plan yet. I'm the only one who knows." I stated.

"Well if you feel like telling me before they get here that's okay," he said, trying to be sneaky.

"Nice try, you're gonna wait. Oh and can Jackson, Lily and Oliver be here? I want everyone important to be here for me." I asked, hoping he'd say yes. Even though I knew the answer would be....

"Sure, they're all sleeping upstairs, go tell 'em to get ready." he replied.

My mouth gaped open. They slept over?! Grr...Jackson always took them.

"A-alright..." I stuttered as I went up the stairs to wake them up.

I walked into Jackson's room to find Lily and Oliver sleeping and cuddling on the floor while in Jackson's bed I saw....red hair?! Did my dad know Jackson had a girl in his bed? I woke Lily and Oliver up first. They stirred.

"Guys," I whispered. "Come outside for a second?"

They nodded and walked to the hallway with me.

"Who's in Jackson's bed?" I asked nervously.

"Oh that's just Jackson." Lily replied.

I made a confused face and Oliver added, "He died his hair last night."

"Oh okay...well can you guys get ready. Joe and his parents will be here any second." I commanded.

"Wait....are we going under disguise?" Oliver asked.

"No Oliver just be yourself...just not ALL of yourself." I said sarcastically.

Lily laughed and they went back into Jackson's room to get clothes while I went downstairs.

'This is gonna be tough,' I thought to myself.

---------------------

When Joe and his family got to my house, I thought I was gonna explode. What if they hated me? Or thought I was going to ruin Joe's life? My family and friends greeted Joe and his family at the door.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Grey, come on in." Daddy greeted.

"What a nice house you have." said with a smile.

"Thank you." I replied. "This is Jackson, Lily, and Oliver."

"Nice to meet you." said. "And this is Nick, Kevin and Frankie. I'm sure you know of the band Jonas."

"Yes we do and I'm sure you know Hannah Montana." My dad stated. Me and Joe both gulped.

"Oh yes I knew you looked familiar! You're Hannah's manager!" Nick pointed out.

"Yeah and I'm Hannah Montana...." I said aloud. Everyone froze.

"S-seriously?" Kevin stuttered.

"Yeah, I have proof if you wanna go into my Hannah closet." I replied.

They shook their heads no, obviously too shocked to do anything else. That happens alot. We all sat down as my daddy said, "Now let's get to business. We all know why we're here today right?"

Everyone nodded, even me.

"Well Joe and Miley were both irresponsible but they've talked and thought and Miley has made up her mind with what she wants to do. If any of us have another good idea to add onto hers then we can do that."

I nodded and stood up, preparing myself. "Okay so I've decided that abortion is totally out. I am so against it and since Joe didn't rape me, I don't have a good reason to kill my baby. I've also decided that adoption isn't a good option because they'll know it's Joe's baby. What I've decided is to keep it. I'll give up being Hannah for a little while and the Grey brothers keep performing as if nothing happened. Of course Joe can come see the baby whenever and you guys can all take him or her for a weekend or so, just make sure it's not just Joe caught with it. It'll be like a double life sort of thing."

It took a few seconds for everyone to absorb what I said, so I simply sat down.

"Why would you give up being Hannah?" Joe said, speaking for the first time since he got here.

"Well Joe Hannah being pregnant isn't a good idea." I replied.

"Are you really willing to give her up though?" Nick asked.

I nodded. Kevin then added, "So wait we get to live like nothing happened but you have to stay home and play super mom? That's totally unfair."

"No it's not. You guys deserve your dream and Hannah's been living hers for long enough. She'll be back eventually. Besides now that your married Kevin, you're gonna be home when Danielle has kids. So just enjoy the spotlight now before it burns out."

The parents didn't say a word, so Jackson asked, "Miles you know we can all help you right?"

"I know guys and I appreciate it, really. I'm gonna need every single one of you." I said honestly. It was true, every person in that room was gonna be involved with this baby.

"So wait I'm gonna be an uncle?" Frankie asked innocently.

Everyone giggled. "Yes Frankie, just please don't tell anyone." I said with a pleading voice.

"Okay I pinky promise." he said, getting up and holding out his pinky to me. I held out mine as we locked pinkies together.

"Well I think it's a pretty good idea." stated.

"Although Miley shouldn't have to do all the work." added.

"And I won't be. Trust me I'm gonna need you guys and everyone in this room has to keep this baby a secret, no matter how angry we get at one another." I stated.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"So anything else?" I asked politely.

No one replied so I said, "Good. Now I have a doctor's appointment in three weeks, just to inform everyone."

Joe got up and said, "I can go right?"

I nodded. "Will you guys be on tour though?"

"No. I don't think we will." he said with a smile.

He kissed my cheek sending shivers down my spine. The Grey's then said their goodbyes and left with a smile.

"That went well." I said with a smile. Everything should be okay. I really hope this secret life thing works out.

**Joe's P.O.V, 2 months later (Miley's 3 and a half months pregnant)**

I'm driving over to see Miley today. It's been a week so I'm hoping she isn't as moody as the last time I saw her. Pregnancy, it's crazy! I've been on the down low when it comes to Miley and the baby. About a month ago, Hannah announced that she was taking a break and gave a speech. I give her so much credit, I don't think I'd be able to do everything she's doing. I snapped out of my thoughts as I pulled up to her house. I shut my car door and carried a bag of groceries to the door and knocked.

"COME IN!" I heard Miley scream.

I walked in to see Miley sprawled on the couch with a blanket, watching T.V.

"Joe! Did you bring the goods?" she asked with a smile.

I nodded. "Yup, I have sour ceam and onion chips, pickles, popcorn, mayo, and pudding. But if you eat that all at once I may throw up."

"Oh which reminds me!" she said while sitting up. "I haven't been throwing up in the morning! I'm so relieved!"

"Good I'm glad." I said as I sat next to her on the couch. I looked at her stomach. She had a tiny baby bump that made my smile grow even wider. I put my hand on it and Miley giggled.

"So we find out what we're having in two months from today!" she said with a smile.

I smiled too. "Great I can't wait!"

She then hugged me.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"For helping me, and to say sorry for throwing that pan at you last week." she said looking down.

I picked her chin up with my finger and replied, "Miley I understand. Your moody, it's normal."

I then kissed her cheek and got up to put the food away. Miley got up and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Joe, do you ever think about that night?" she asked innocently.

I turned to face her, her arms still around my waist. "Yeah. Alot actually."

"Me too." she replied. "Do you remember it?"

"More and more as the weeks go on. But no I don't remember actually being with you."

"It must've been amazing if we made this baby together." she said, snaking her arms up my back.

"Miley are your hormones being all funny again?" I joked.

"Yes Joe," she purred into my ear.

"Miley we're not even together! How do I know that you don't have a secret boyfriend?" I asked, trying to pry it out of her. For weeks I've asked if she has a boyfriend but I never got an answer. I decided now would be the perfect opportunity to get it out of her.

"No Joe I don't. But I've always had a thing for you." she said. She then started nibbling my ear. I moaned slightly.

"Miley...." I whispered. "Someone could hear us."

She stared into my eyes with her piercing blue ones. "That's okay."

Right after, she crashed her lips on mine. And what did I do? Well I kissed her back of course.

**Alright well I decided to end it there so I can get this up. I'm sorry for the lack of update. I promise there will be one more chapter up before my summer ends! Review please, I'd really love your opinions on this chapter.**


	5. Ups and Downs

**I wanted to thank everyone for reviewing. No lie, it really makes my day :] Now if I get 10 reviews total, which I'm at 8 right now, I'll make an awesome and drama filled chapter! :D Sooo REVIEW GUYS!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, blah blah, BYE!**

_"Miley...." I whispered. "Someone could hear us."_

_She stared into my eyes with her piercing blue ones. "That's okay."_

_Right after, she crashed her lips on mine. And what did I do? Well I kissed her back of course._

-----------------------------

I continued to kiss Miley with full force. Our bodies were pressed closely together as the heat of the moment took us over, our mouths moving in sync. She pushed me to the couch and layed on top of me, her mouth taking control of mine. I sat up and kept holding her close to me as we both tried taking off my shirt. Flashbacks filled my mind as I remembered taking my shirt off with her once before. I then layed on top of her as we continued our passionete make out. Just then Lily and Oliver came in and both screamed.

"WHOA!"

Me and Miley shot up and looked at them.

"Sorry we didn't know you were..." Lily started.

"It's okay." Miley said really fast.

I put my shirt on as we sat in an awkward silence. Jackson then came down the stairs and said, "So who's ready for an interesting day?"

Oh boy, if he only knew.

**Miley's P.O.V**

That was totally humiliating! After Lily and Oliver caught me and Joe making out they went to Rico's with Jackson while my dad went out to work. Joe and I were sitting on the couch in silence, that is until Joe broke it.

"I'm sorry....we took it a little too far." he said apologetically.

"It's fine, we've done more than that before." I stated. It's true, I mean I AM pregnant ya know!

"Right I'm...sorry about that too," he stuttered.

I looked into his eyes. "It's okay, as long as you help me take care of him/her I'll be fine."

Joe held took my hand in his while placing his free hand on my slightly bulged tummy. "Miley Ray I PROMISE you that I will help you to the best of my ability! I will help you raise this baby whether we're dating, married, or just friends. I will never leave you guys."

I smiled and kissed his lips. "Have I ever told you that I have the hots for you?"

Joe grinned. "Hmm maybe once or twice. Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

I blushed slightly. "I don't always feel beautiful."

"Nonsense! You're beautiful on the outside AND the inside! It's a bonus!"

I laughed and said, "Joe...are we?..."

"Yes Miles, we are." He said before gently placing a kiss on my lips. I kissed him back, feeling happier than I ever felt....that is until I woke up.

"J-Joe?" I stuttered, sitting up from my position on the couch. Joe was in the kitchen putting my groceries away.

"Did someone finally decide to wake up?" he asked jokingly.

"How much of that did I dream?" I asked, more to myself than him.

"Well that depends," he said, walking over and sitting next to me. "What'd you dream about?"

I looked at him. "...NEVER MIND!"

I stopped up the stairs and heard Joe say jokingly, "Chicks!"

**Still Miley's P.O.V, 2 Months Later**

One thing I didn't dream up that day was the doctor's appointment. I was going to see if I was having a boy or a girl today! Since Joe can't be seen by any doctor's, he wears a disguise when we go to appointments. It's kinda funny actually, at least I think it is. Joe was driving me over to my doctor's appointment when he got a phone call.

"Hello?.....hey!......umm I'm busy right now, call me later?........kay love you too, bye."

I turned and looked at him with a curious face. "Joseph, who was that?"

"No one Miles." he lied. I can tell when he's lying.

"JOE..." I said, getting angry.

"It was my girlfriend okay?!" he yelled, still driving.

My heart shattered. I've been growing so fond of Joe...liking him WAY more than I should.

"R-really?" I asked, tears forming in my eyes.

"Yeah her name's Camilla, I've been dating her for a month in secrecy." he said in a serious tone.

"So then why didn't you tell me?" I asked, tears threatening to spill from my eyes.

"Because I don't know....." he stated. I just stared out the window the whole rest of the ride, trying my best not to cry too loud. When we got there, I just brushed passed him and didn't say a word the entire time. The doctor set me up, the cold jelly feeling good on my warm and bigger stomach.

"Well the baby looks healthy, did you wanna know the sex of the baby?" the doctor asked Joe and I.

"Yeah," we said at the same time.

"Okay well it looks like you're having a little boy! Congratulations!"

Joe and I smiled widely. The doctor cleaned me up and set another appointment. We walked out, feeling so amazing.

"Joe we're having a boy!" I said while getting in the car.

He was standing outside the car. "Yeah! I gotta call Camilla, hold on." He slammed the door to the driver's side, totally ruining my moment. He HAD to call her! NOW?! I was enjoying our moment about OUR baby. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I started sobbing as I got out of the car and started walking away. I could hear Joe call my name but I refused to listen to him. He finally grabbed my arm and I turned, hitting him away the best I could. I eventually gave up and fell into his arms, still sobbing.

"Miley you wanna talk about it?" he asked soothingly. I hated when he was so nice....jerk....

"No, no I can't." I said, wiping my tears away.

"Is it Camilla?" he said, wiping my tears with his hand.

I nodded. "Well Miles if you were jealous all you had to do was say so."

"I AM NOT JEALOUS!" I yelled, causing stares from the other people in the parking lot.

"Clearly you are...jealouss." he said with a wink.

"NO I'M NOT!" I roared at him. Even though he was completely right.

"Well Miley you're amazing and beautiful and I love you...but I don't wanna date you just because I got you pregnant and your hormones are telling you to. I'd rather us date after the baby, when your hormones are back to normal."

I stood in shock. "So you're saying you'd date me?"

"It's always possible." he said calmly.

"Okay....I'm sorry." I said, giving him a hug.

"It's okay." Just then the baby kicked.

"Did you feel that?!" I asked happily. I took his hand and placed it on my tummy as the baby kicked again.

"Oh my god I felt it that time!" Joe said with a grin.

"Our boy..." I whispered. I deffinetely liked the sound of that.

**So she's having a boy! Sorry if Miley seems crazy, it's her hormones. After the baby she'll semi go back to normal. Well anyway I might write another chapter soon, if i get inspired like I did for this one :] PLEASE REVIEW! I'd love to get to 10 (the total)!!**


	6. Please Don't Leave Me Alone

**I wanted to thank SoItsCynthia, MusicLover, and emmett-cullen18 for reviewing chapter 5 and getting me to 10 reviews :] It really made my day :D Oh and follow me on twitter for chapter sneak peaks! twitter . com /xohmanitskatt (without spaces of course)**

**I, like everyone else on Fan Fiction, do not own anything! Thank you!**

**Joe's P.O.V**

I was walking down the street with Camilla about two weeks after I told Miley about our relationship. We were linking arms as the paparazzi took pictures like crazy.

"Joe! Camilla! Over here!" they yelled. I just ignored them as they asked all sorts of questions.

"Joe! Did Hannah get knocked up?"

"Camilla! Have you and Joe had sex yet?"

"Are the Jonas Brothers breaking up and giving up on their rings?"

I sighed. We were about to get into the S.U.V when Camilla whispered in my ear, "Ignore them babe, they don't understand."

I nodded as we flashed smiles before heading into the black S.U.V. and the driver drove away from the place. I sighed, it was hard being a celebrity sometimes. Camilla snuggled onto my arm.

"Joey, are we hanging out tonight?"

"I can't." I stated. I still haven't told her about Miley or the baby, cause it would ruin everything.

She pouted. "Why not? I miss hanging out with my boyfriend."

I looked her in the eyes. Her brown chocolate orbs were far different from Miley's seafoam green ones. "Look baby, maybe we can tomorrow night. Let's just enjoy the time we have together right now."

She nodded. "Okay your right I guess."

She layed her head on my shoulder as we both looked out the window. Life was complicated for me and Miley at the moment. She hasn't even called me since that day at the doctor's office. I'm guessing she's still mad about Camilla...and the fact that I haven't seen her in 2 weeks. It's not my fault though! I've been busy! She's gotta understand right? Oh who am I kidding?! She's so moody and hormonal! She's gonna think I hate her or something. I was snapped out of my thoughts when we arrived at Camilla's house.

"Well I'll call you later babe," I said to her, kissing her cheek.

She leaned in and gave me a long kiss on the lips. "Bye Joey."

She exited the car and winked before the driver shut the door. What a girl! She made me feel amazing. And now it was time to go see Miley!

The driver dropped me off at Miley's and said he'd be back in an hour. I picked a flower from the neighbor's garden and walked up to her door. I knocked on the door and heard Miley's voice from the other side.

"Come in." she said with blandess. **(A/N: I'm not sure if that's a real word...oh well!)**

I opened the door to see Miley with her back turned, making a bowl of cereal.

"I'm here, sorry I haven't been around lately." I said apologetically.

She turned, tear stains visible on her face. "Where have you been? I thought you were never coming back."

I ran over to her and hugged her tight. "I'm sorry for you ever doubting me Miley. I'm not going anywhere."

She cried onto my chest. "I-I'm just so sc-scared Joe. The baby's coming in 3 months and I'm not ready for this."

I released from our hug and cupped her chin with my finger. "Listen Miles, you can do it. And I'll be here for you okay? I've just been busy with work and stuff. We're working on a new cd that'll be out in a few months. I really am sorry."

She nodded. "It's okay, I feel better now that you're here."

"Good," I said with a smile. "Then let's just go to your room and talk about whatever you want."

"I'd like that," she said with a grin. We walked into her bedroom and shut the door for a private conversation. I sat on her bed with her as she looked me in the eyes.

"So..." I started.

"How's you and Camilla?" she asked randomly, almost as if she cared.

"Oh, um... we're good I guess..thanks for asking?" I asked. It was confusing! I mean when I told her she made it sound like she wanted to kill Camilla with her bare hands and now she's asking me about our realtionship? Freaky hormones...

"That's good, I'm happy for you." I would of believed her, 'cause her smile was wide, but deep in her eyes I saw sadness and a hint of jealousy.

"Miles you don't have to pretend for me. I know you don't like her." I stated.

She nodded. "I know....it's just..I've always had a crush on you Joe, always. We've been great friends for a long time when I was Hannah but whether I'm Hannah or Miley I still found myself loving you."

I gulped. CRAP! Here the mother of my unborn child is spilling her feelings out to me and I wanna kiss her SO badly, but I have a gilfriend! Who's not Miley! What was I suppose to say? I just sat there as she continued.

"Joe I know you have a girlfriend and I respect that. I just wanted you to see it from my point of view, ya know? And I just don't want anything coming between us and the baby."

She rubbed her stomach and smiled at me. I finally said, "Look Miley you're amazing. And cute. And beautiful inside and out...I just...I have Camilla. It doesn't mean I'm not attracted to you but-"

"So you're attracted to me?" she asked with a smirk.

I gulped. "Um yes...but like I said-"

I was interrupted by Miley's lips crashing against mine. My first reaction should of been to stop but I've longed for a kiss with that much passion since the night we slept together. We continued to kiss as I layed her on top of me, being careful of her 6 month pregnant belly. She was ripping off my shirt as I took hers off too, revealing her stomach. I rubbed it gently as she was still struggling with my shirt. She finally ripped it off as I took off my pants and she took off her sweat pants, leaving her in her bra and underwear. We were now under the covers even though the heat from our bodies was enough to keep us warm. We took a break for a second for air, then continued to make out. All I could think about while Miley strattled my legs was her, no one else. That is until a voiec interrupted us.

"MILEY?!"

"JOE?!"

We looked up and screamed.

"We're so dead..." Miley whispered.

I gulped. It was true, we were in soo much trouble.

**I'm sorry for the shortness but I'm going to New Jersey for a few days for a party! :D Yay! lol so this was a filler, but reviews would be nice. I promise next chapter will be longer! I just thought ending it there would be a good cliffhanger. So yeah go review!!**


	7. Flooded With All This Pain

**Yeah so I'm gonna try to make this long, 'cause I owe you :) Thank you to all who reviewed!**

**I do not own Hannah Montana or Camp Rock...yeah...I wish...**

**Joe's P.O.V**

Miley and I looked up to see Lily and Oliver staring back at us.

"Whoa I didn't know you two were dating, congrats man!" Oliver said with a smile.

Miley looked down as I said, "Oh umm no we're not dating."

It was quiet for a moment until Lilly broke the silence. "Oh okay well we'll let you two...do whatever your doing and we'll come back after we go to Rico's."

They quickly shut the door and ran out, leaving me with Miley.

"I'm sorry about them." she whispered.

"I'm sorry we made out...it was wrong." I said apologetically.

This somehow made her mad. She looked up and said with rage, "Why would you aologize for that? Did those moments of passion mean NOTHING to you?!"

"No they did!" I said defensively. "It's just I have a girlfriend and-"

"You cheated with a pregnant whore I get it!" she yelled. I was now getting angry.

"Miley I never said that!"

"Well you sure implied it!"

Tears were clouding her eyes as she said, "If you thought making out was a mistake then....then do you think our son is a mistake too? Would you take it all back if you could?"

I gulped. "I didn't say that."

"But you didn't disagree with me." Tears were slowly escaping her eyes as she said, "Look Joe...I don't wanna hold you back from your dreams...I'm sorry you think our son's a mistake...I just think it'd be best if I handle him without you."

I was infuriated. "WHAT?!" I yelled. "How could you keep OUR son away from me?!"

I was now standing and she stood too as she said, "You don't wanna be in his life so get out! YOU HATE ME JOE JUST SAY IT!"

She was both angry and crushed as she spoke those words but I could hear her heartbreak as I said, "I knew your stupid plan wouldn't work...lemme know when you kill the baby."

I grabbed my clothes, threw them on violently and slammed the door. That day I not only broke Miley's heart, but I broke my own.

**Miley's P.O.V**

I felt like my heart was in my throat. He just told my baby to die. After he slammed the door I fell onto my knees and sobbed for hours until I fell asleep. I woke up to my daddy over me.

"Bud are you okay? Is something wrong with the baby?"

I sat up and felt dizzy. "Umm no the baby's fine. Me on the other hand, not so much."

I cried into my dad's shoulders for a few minutes as he soothingly rubbed my back.

"You wanna talk about it Bud?" he whispered into my ear.

I nodded my head no. All I could think about was the one who I loved and hated most: Joe.

**Joe's P.O.V**

I'm not really sure what happened. All I know is that I screwed up BIG TIME! The truth is I really like Miley, alot. And by telling our baby to die, I've killed whatever possible relationship we could've had. I was just angry and took it out on her, but I know she'll never forgive me now. When I got home I layed in my bed and thought about what I've done wrong and how to make it up to Miley. Just then someone knocked on my door and I muttered for them to enter.

"Hey bro." Nick said quietly. He sat next to me as I tried my best not to cry.

"Did something happen with Miley?"

I looked up at him. "How'd you know?"

"Simple." he stated. "You think you love her cause she's having your kid and it brings a bond together like no other. But knowing you, you said something and now Miley will never forgive you."

I just nodded. It was true, I think I did love Miley but was afraid to admit it. I didn't want her to think I just loved her because of our son. Oh my god our son! I told her to go kill him! I pushed Nick and grabbed my car keys, not even bothering to answer him when he said, "Going to see Miley?"

I hopped into my car and drove as quickly as I could to Miley's house. I knocked on her front door about 5 minutes later with no answer. I tried again, still no answer. Their cars were in the driveway, so I decided to climb up her house and into her balcony window. I could hear her crying oftly in her bathroom, so I decided to sit on he bed until she got out. A few minutes later she saw me, a look in her eyes I've never seen before.

**Miley's P.O.V**

I couldn't believe HE was sitting on my bed. I came out of the bathroom and found him sitting there, a look of sorrow in his eyes. I lunged at him and started pounding his chest. He just sat there and took it. After about 2 minutes of beating him, I screamed.

"WHY are YOU here?!" I yelled, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Because Miley, I said things I didn't mean that were very hurtful. I could lose you forever by saying the cruel things I did. I didn't mean it, I don't want our son dead." He looked like he meant it, but I just couldn't believe him.

"I'm sure your nasty girlfriend told you to say that right? Cause you don't have a mind of your own?" I spat.

"No she didn't, but she has been a bad influence on me lately." he stated.

"Oh really? Psh I never woulda guessed." I said sarcastically.

"Look Miley I love you and our son. I wanna help and take back everything I said."

It's so hard to say no to those eyes, especially when I want nothing more than to makeout with him right then and there. I shook those thoughts out of my head and took a deep breath.

"Joe your amazing...and I know we all say things we don't mean...I just don't wanna be hurt ever again."

"I get that." he stated. "And I promise you that I will NEVER hurt you ever again."

I smiled. "Joe I love you."

"I love you too." he said with a smile.

I couldn't take it any longer. I lunged myself at him, snaking my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. I kissed him with so much passion that he fell backwards onto my bed. Air was needed, so I layed my head on his chest. This is where I wanted to stay, forever and always.

---------------------------------------------

Two weeks later and me and Joe couldn't be happier. He broke up with Camilla and has been over almost every night. He's doing a few conerts in New York next month so he's trying to give me as much of his time as possible. He's so sweet, putting up with my cravings and mood swings. Lucky for him my moods when he's around are usually horny. (Yes I know, so embarassing! But hormones are getting the best of me lately.) I was sitting on my couch watching the news when Joe came on the T.V.

"What have the Grey Brother's been up to lately? The band members of Jonas haven't been as public as they usually are. We'll ask them more tonight at the Grammy's."

I sighed. I was sure they were onto us, but I guess not. I forgot that Joe wasn't gonna be here tonight since he has the Grammy's. I hope no one catches onto our plan. I rubbed small circles on my tummy for a while. I was then kicked out of my trance when Joe wrapped his arms around me.

"Hey Miles I got you some food, sorry I can't be here tonight." he said, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

I giggled. He was so sweet. "Your so sweet, but I'll be fine. I'll watch you the entire time!"

"Oh really?" he asked seductively.

"Joe I'm not in the mood right now, I'm so tired." I said, laying my head on the couch.

He came next to me and pulled me onto his lap. He sucked on my neck and nibbled on it as I tried to surpress a moan.

"Joe.." I whispered.

"Shhh." he whispered on my neck. He moved down to my chest and sucked even harder. I moaned in pleasure as my baby kicked.

"Ow ow your son says stop." I said, rubbing my large tummy.

Joe put his hand over mine. "Well baby boy, I just can't help myself."

I blushed slightly as he kissed my cheek.

"Miles I love you."

I smiled. "Love you too."

He kissed my lips before getting up.

"I gotta go get ready for the awards, I'll text you."

I nodded as he kissed my cheek and left. I sighed. That man did more to me than he would ever realize.

**Okay so I know that wasn't super long, but I ran out of good ideas :| Sorry! And I just started school, so my bad if I don't update alot. I tried not to make a cliffhanger just in case I get too busy to update. Kay well please review, I'd be SUPER happy! :D**


	8. You'll Be Kicking and Screaming

**Kay so I'm trying to make this interesting. Let me know if I'm doing a good job. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, it really means alot :) I also wanna thank everyone who favorites my stories and/or myself. That also means a great deal to me!**

**I do not own Disney/Hannah Montana. Or Jonas. Thank you.**

**2 Months Later**

My baby is two weeks late and if he doesn't come out anytime soon, the doctor is making me enduce labor. I was sitting at home in my room, rubbing my very large stomach.

"What's taking you so long baby?" I cooed.

Just then my dad came in. "Hey bud, Joe called. He's coming home from New York today."

Joe's been in New York promoting his new cd for the past two weeks. He's the only one who's glad the baby hasn't decided to come while he's been away. I on the other hand could wait no longer.

"Thanks daddy." I said in a blank tone. I just wasn't feeling cheerful lately.

My dad walked over to my bed and hugged me tightly. He kissed my head and walked out silently. I sat there thinking about my baby and dozed off.

---------------

I felt someone rubbing my stomach about an hour later and peeked an eye open to see Joe cooing at my enlarged tummy. I smiled and yawned, indicating I was awake.

"Hey sleepy head." he said softly, taking my hand in his.

"I missed you." I said in a groggy tone.

He kissed my hand. "I missed you too."

He got off the bed and sat on the floor next to my head. He pulled my face to his as we crashed our lips together. I granted his tongue access into my mouth and as his tongue glided on my teeth, I felt a sharp sensation in my abdomin. My breath hitched and Joe stopped.

"Baby are you okay?" he asked with a worried expression.

Happy tears escaped my eyes. "Yeah, yeah I'm okay but the baby's finally coming!"

I was excited until another pain hit and I yelped in pain. Joe simply ran out of the room without a word being said and came back seconds later with my dad and Jackson.

"Bud we're calling an ambulance." my dad said reassuringly, holding my hand.

Jackson was by the doorway, calling the ambulance I guess. Joe was pacing back and forth, his face starting to drain of color. The contractions stopped and I motioned Joe over. He didn't seem to be paying attention so I nodded to my dad. He got the signal and led Jackson and himself out, leaving me alone with Joe.

"Joe baby come here." I said, patting my hand on the bed and attempting to sit up.

He sat down without saying a word. "Babe are you okay?"

"Yeah." he said quietly. "It just hit me...we're gonna have to raise our son...and I'm never gonna be here enough for you guys. What if I'm a bad father?"

I rubbed his hand. "Baby you're gonna be amazing. And don't worry about us, this situation isn't permanent. But we can talk about that later, let's just focus on now."

Joe nodded and looked me straight in the eyes. I've never seen a look of love like the one in his eyes at that very moment. He then got down on one knee. Either another contraction hit me or I was nervous but either way my breath hitched yet again.

"J-Joe..."I stuttered.

He cleared his throat and pulled a box out of his back pocket. "Miley, we've only been dating for a couple months and friends for a few years, but I feel like this is it, you ARE the one for me. I've been contemplating it these past few months and came to realize that we were meant to be together forever. I'm sorry it took me getting you pregnant to find it out but anyway Miles.....will you marry me?"

I was completely shocked. Tears were rapidly pouring out of my eyes but I maganged to choke out, "Y-Yess."

Joe opened the box slowly to reveal a perfectly cut diamond ring. He gently placed it on my finger and I cried just looking at it. I then yelled out in pain and squeezed Joe's hand.

"Shh babe it'll be over soon don't worry." Joe tried reassuring me.

A couple minutes later, the ambulance came and took me on a stretcher. Joe kissed my hand goodbye.

"See you in the delivery room, Momma." he said before they closed the door.

I tried not to cry as Joe went into the car with my dad and Jackson while I was stuck alone in the ambulance.

"Hold on baby." I whispered as I screamed yet again. Boy, this is gonna be harder than I thought.

**Joe's P.O.V**

When we got to the hospital, we had to wait for the doctor to check Miley. Me, Jackson and Robby Ray were sitting in the wating room when Lily and Oliver burst in with bags.

"Hey guys what's the bags for?" Jackson asked.

"For him!" Oliver replied, pointing at me.

"Me?" I asked curiously.

"Yes!" Lily whispered harshly. "You're suppose to be in costume, Joe Jonas can't be here."

I nodded and took the bags and left the hospital, stopping a few times for fans. I got changed in my car when no one was looking, left the bags, put my car in a different parking spot, and walked out of my car and into the hospital. When I got back to the waiting room, the doctor was walking over to the group to talk about Miley.

"How is she?" we all asked at the same time.

"Well she's 6 centimeters dialated already which means this is going pretty quickly. She said she just wants Joe and her dad in the room. We'll come back for you guys in a few minutes while we set up."

We nodded as the doctor walked away. Realization hit me when I said, "Oh crap I forgot to call my parents!"

"I already did." Robbie Ray confirmed.

I sighed as he continued, "They said they'll be here with your brothers but they're coming as themselves and saying their just here for a charity thing or something."

"Thank you Robbie Ray." I stated polietly.

"No problem." he said, patting me on the back.

The doctor came back in and asked me, "So you must be the father."

I nodded and he said, "You ready?"

I nodded again, this time with a smile on my face. This was it, I was finally gonna get to see my son. Me and Robbie Ray followed him into the room where Miley was. She was sweating a bit but still looked beautiful to me. She smiled slightly when she saw me.

"Joe it hurts." she whined.

"Don't worry babe they're giving you the epidural now." I said, rubbing her back.

"No no I don't like needles!" she said on the verge of tears.

"Bud it's gonna help you." Robby Ray said, getting on her other side.

She pouted at me but I gave her a stern look showing I meant business. She sighed and gave in as the nurse came in with the needle. She turned Miley to face me as she put the needle in her back. Miley flinched but I rubbed her stomach, indicating it will be okay. The nurse then helped us put her back into the right position on her bed.

"That kinda hurt." she admitted when the nurse left.

I giggled. "Well it's better than hard contraction pains right?"

She nodded when the doctor came in.

"Well Miley you got your epidural but now I just need some information from you before I check you again."

"Okay." she said weakly.

"Alright Miley how old are you?"

"17 and a couple months." **(A/N: She's having an April baby, since its 2 weeks late)**

"When's your birthday?"

"November 23rd, 1992."

"Okay and you Joe?" the doctor asked.

"I'm 20, turning 21 in four months."

"And your birthday?"

"August 15th, 1989."

"Thank you." he said, placing the clipboard on the table nearby. He then checked Miley, which Robby Ray knew was time to go. I don't blame him, I wouldn't wanna see my daughter's legs spread open like that either.

"Well Miley you're now 7 and 1/2 centimeters dialated. Your contractions will be longer and more painful but you're going quick so we'll see."

"Oh joy." Miley said sarcastically.

I laughed and she snapped her head towards me. "Do YOU wanna push ou this baby?"

I shook my head no as the doctor laughed and walked out of the room. This was gonna be a long night.

--------------------

I was wrong. An hour has passed and Miley has aready reached 10 centimeters dialated, which meant we had to get her ready to push. Robbie Ray sat onone side of Miley while I stood on the other, holding her leg back and her hand at the same time.

The doctor instructed Miley to push so she did. After 30 seconds, Miley had to stop so the doctor could guide the shoulders through. I peeked and turned white. I felt like I was gonna barf.

"Joe dont you pass out on me now!" Miley yelled.

"Shh Miley calm down." Robby Ray said trying to defend me.

"ME?! I AM PUSHING OUT A BABY! I CANNOT BE CALM!" she roared. The doctor then told her to push again and she did for a few more seconds before we heard the cry of our son. Both our eyes welled with tears as they layed him on a blanket on top of Miley's stomach. Then then cleaned him off. Me and Miley were now crying together and couldn't be happier.

**Miley's P.O.V**

Me and Joe were wiping away our tears as they placed our baby in her arms. Robby Ray was in awe as he looked down at Miley and the baby.

"He's beautiful." Miley whispered.

"My first grandbaby." Robby Ray said, then asked for permission to hold him. I gave him to Joe first, then to my dad, then back to me. I cooed at him as my dad gave me and Joe time alone.

"Miley he's amazing." Joe said, rubbing his cheek. He already had Joe's dark hair and his nose, but the rest of his face was deffientely me. I smiled. "You think he'll have your eyes or mine?"

"Hopefully your gorgeous blue ones." he said before kissing my lips.

Just then everyone came in, everyone being my dad, Jackson, Lily, Oliver, Frankie, Mr and Mrs Jonas, Kevin and Nick. They all awed the baby and said congrats to us.

"What's his name?" they all asked.

I looked at Joe and he smiled back at me. "His name is Carter Joseph."

Everyone in the room either had tear-filled eyes or aw's but either way everyone loved it. Frankie was last to hold him and when he handed Carter back to me, everyone noticed the ring on my finger.

"Miley is that what I think it is?" Nick asked.

Me and Joe laughed nervously. "Oh yeah and I forogt to tell you....me and Joe are getting married!"

**Yay the baby's here! I would really like some feedback. Sorry this isn't amazing but I really wanted this up before I had to get ready for another week of school. So yeah, please review! I wrote this and dedicated it to everyone who reads, even you silent readers! :D**


	9. So Won't You Fly With Me

**Super sorry for the lack of updates :( School + social life = NO story time! And sorry if it's rushed and short, I feel like I owe you guys. So yeah when you review let me know what grade you're in and how school's going for you :)**

**Still don't own Disney, sadly.**

**Joe's P.O.V**

Crap! They saw Miley's ring! She stuttered as I said, "Yeah I proposed to her right before she went into labor."

There were many different facial expressions in the room.

"Miles you're way too young to get married!" Robbie Ray said protectively.

"No I'm not Dad," she said sternly. "If I can have a baby then I can get married. Besides it's gonna be a long engagement."

I nodded in agreement. My family seemed okay with it and Robbie Ray would eventually.

"Well let's worry about this engagement later...I wanna hold my grandson." my mom said with a smile.

I took my son from Miley and handed it to my mom as my brothers crowded around in awe. I sat next to Miley and kissed her forehead as she fluttered her eyes and fell asleep.

---------------------------

**Miley's P.O.V**

I've been home with Carter for a week and I'm already looking like hell. After putting Carter back down from yet another feeding at almost 4 AM I looked into the mirrior. My hair was messy and up in a bun, looking ratty and unbrushed for days. I also had bags under my eyes and look like I aged a couple years in the past week. I also felt over tired and lonely. I haven't seen Joe in 5 days 'cause he's busy. It'd be nice if he took Carter out of the house so I could clean it for a day but then he'd get caught by the paparazzi and our entire cover would be blown. I rubbed my temples as I looked around the living room and kitchen, which were completely trashed with baby products, toys and food. Daddy would of killed me by now if he didn't understand the situation I was in. Yes I still live at home...how amazing! I sighed to myself and started rinsing the dishes while listening to the T.V quietly.

"Coming at number one at our top video countdown is the Jonas Brothers in 'Fly With Me!' They are so dang popular!"

I turned as I watched my love come across the screen. I smiled weakly before turning back to the dishes and listening to the lyrics.

_If it's you and me forever_

_If it's you and me right now_

_That'd be alright, be alright_

_If we chased the stars to lose our shadow_

_Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine_

_So won't you fly with me?_

"Psh I wish I could fly with you Joe." I said to myself as I loaded the dishwasher. After I started the dishwasher, I watched the T.V as Joe's smile took up the screen. It always melted my heart but never before have I felt so far away from him. I'm tired, weak, and alone. I feel like those teen mothers who gets abandoned at the last minute, but my situation is worse because it's a Jonas Brother and they're EVERYWHERE! I mean does he think I liked giving up on Hannah Montana? Everyone suspects different rumors about why I've quit, pregnancy not being the worst. I just want to be able to sing ot my fans again but know it's impossible with my schedule. I was interrupted by my thoughts as I heard Jackson's alarm clock. Was it really 5 already? I looked at the clock on the wall and confirmed that it was indeed 5 am. I sighed and tried getting some much needed sleep.

-------------------------------------

I awoke 5 hours later to the smell of pancakes and some silly baby channel coming from the living room. I rubbed my eyes and stretched my muscles as I took in a deep breath. I really needed that sleep and Dad must of known 'cause I heard him singing to Carter. Oh boy! I put on my robe and walked down the stairs to see my daddy holding his grandson.

"Aww am I interrupting your man moment?" I said sarcastically.

"Yeah but that's okay bud. Me and the little guy were just bonding." Daddy said before handing him over to me. I took him in my arms willingly and cooed to him.

"Thanks for letting me sleep Daddy, I needed it." I said gratefully.

"Anytime!" he said, getting back to the kitchen. "Want some pancakes?"

I nodded as I took Carter to the couch and held him, staring into his gorgeous eyes. They were hazel, the perfect combination of me and Joe. Everytime I look at him I can't help but fall in love all over again. I rocked him gently as we swayed to the music of the show on T.V. Life wasn't that bad afterall.

**Promise you I am NOT giving up on this! This is where the secret life really begins, trust mee :) Review? Please?!**


	10. Everybody Makes Mistakes

**I am trying to make this as long as possible, TRUST ME! I really don't wanna end this, so PLEASE give me good ideas if you want me to finish this properly. Thank yooouu :)**

**I still don't own a single thing. OBVIOUSLY!**

**Joe's P.O.V.**

Ever since Carter's birth I've been busy. GO FIGURE! I haven't had any time to spend with Miley or Carter because of my busy schedule. He's about 3 weeks old and I've only seen him twice. TWO TIMES! That includes the hospital! I've been miserable and even the slimy paparazzi can tell. They think that I've broken off a serious relationship and in a way they were right. If I keep this up, Miley and Carter aren't gonna appreciate if I'm always gone and leave me. Luckily today is my day to finally see them. I pulled up to Miley's driveway wearing sunglasses and a hat. Luckily, I wasn't being followed today. Still, I rushed into her house and called her name.

"Miley, you here?" my voice ecoed through her house. She came down the stairs fast but quietly and said, "Shh!"

"Wow not even a hello? That hurts!" I said playfully.

When she finally realized it was me, she jumped onto me as we kissed passionately.

"I've missed you too much!" she said as I put her down.

"I've missed you too! And Carter of course! Is he asleep?" I asked.

"Ya think?" she said with that cute southern twang in her voice. I smiled and followed her to the couch.

"Look babe I'm really sorry about everything...I know it must be hard on you but I'm giving up on music soon..." I stated as we sat down.

"What?! Joe you don't have to do that for me!" she yelled, but not too loud.

I sighed. "Miley I can't keep doing this to you and Carter! My brothers and I have agreed to split up the band and go our own ways...and for now I need to think of a more rational job."

"Like what? Joe your music, fame, fans, it's all your dream! Please don't give that up for us. You can do that and still be a dad like we origionally planned. I mean it sucks without you but you're so happy with what you do!"

I took a deep breath, preparing to share my current feelings. "Honestly Miles...I'm not so happy doing music anymore. Not now anyway. Every second I think about what I'm missing from Carter's life and how much time I'm wasting without you guys by my side. I love music, fans and fame, don't get my wrong, but I just need my new family now...we can get a small apartment and live there until we're ready to do whatever we want...what do you think?"

Tears were welled in her eyes and she tried her best to hold them back. "Joe I...I don't know what to say...I love that idea! But I hope you know that in a couple months I'm planning on going back to being Hannah Montana. Well like 6 but still. I just don't want you to give up your dream forever."

"I won't," I replied. "And we'll get to our future dreams later on...but for now all I want and need is you."

She smiled as we slowly leaned in and pressed our lips to one another. It was true, I really needed and wanted that magical kiss.

**Miley's P.O.V**

A couple days have gone by since Joe last came. It was true, once he leaves me I crave more of him. I also knew that deep down this was the only way. We could tell our fans someday but they just wouldn't understand if we told them now. I was sitting of the couch reading a magazine when a Hannah article caught my eye. The title was Hannah: Gone forever? I sighed as I kept on reading.

_Although Miss Montana has been gone for months now, her fans are still wondering the real reasons why she left. Her reasons were that she was "stressed out and needed to take some time off with her family." Other sources claimed that she planned on attending online courses for high school so she can graduate early and get a head start on college. No one knew for sure where she was these past 7 months but just recently we've found an inside source that claims she knows where Hannah may be hiding. No name was given but the letter read, "I'm not too close with Hannah but we use to talk. If anything she probably went off to have a baby. People use to do that to their kids back in the 80's so it's not impossible. I could be wrong, but she sure looked like she had a bump when saying her goodbye speech." We will get more information on this person and Hannah's reasons for leaving next issue._

I threw the book in anger. How dare that girl assume I'm pregnant! Even though it was true, I wasn't showing that much during my goodbye speech! When I find out who did that I'm gonna kill her! I stormed up the stairs and into my bedroom to grab my phone. I then went out to my balcony and called the one person who would know what to say.

"Hello?"

"Lilly it's me," I sad angrily. "Did you see that Hannah article in Today's News?"

"Yeah! The nerve of that girl!" Lilly answered. "Do you have any idea who that could be?"

I grunted. "No idea. What should I do about this?"

"Nothing rash I hope." Lilly said. It's true, I've been known to do some pretty crazy things that get me in more trouble.

"I know what to do," I said with a devious voice.

"Oh brother. Well call me when that plan blows again!"

"Trust me it won't." I replied with a smile. "Talk to you later."

Lilly groaned right before I hung up my phone. I then dialed the number for Today's News with my other cell phone.

"Today's News how may we help you today?" a girl's voice said politely.

"Yes this is Hannah Montana. I read your article and-"

"H-H- Hannah Montana?!" she squealed.

I laughed. That never gets old. "Yes ma'am I was wondering if I may speak to your editor please."

"Certainly! Anything!" she said completely star stuck. A few moments later, I was on the phone with a familiar voice.

"Well if it isn't Miss Hannah Montana! I heard you got a copy of our magazine darling. You like it?"

"Alright Chris what's the big idea? All I want is some peace and you print an article about a girl who knows nothing about my life."

Chris chuckled. "I'm so sorry about that. Listen I'll tell you the source if you promise to do an interview with me. It'd get me alot of ratings and you'd get all your fans back. Sound like a plan?"

"Actually," I said contemplating for a moment. "I plan on going on live national T.V again. If you print a nice article about me after that, I want no part in your magazine anymore."

"OOOHH harsh," he replied. "Alright how about I just tell you and then you get a decent magazine article in the next issue?"

"Sounds like a deal Chris, we'll talk soon." I said before hanging up. What a sleez ball. I sighed and opened up my Hannah closet. Looking around made me feel even more at home than usual. I really missed her, but something had to be done. I closed and locked the closet as I prepared my speach for national T.V.

---------------------------------------

It's been three weeks since that call and no one in my family has the slightest clue about what I'm about to do. When I scheduled a live press conference, I pleaded for them not to annouce it and to tell the audiance and T.V. guide people that there would be a press conference with a surprise guest. That way, no one would find out. I put my Hannah trunk in the car and strapped in Carter. Today was gonna be far worse than the last time Hannah was on T.V. On top of that, I was prepared to lose all my fans forever.

Once I finally got to the place, I walked in from the back entrance with my son and all my belongings. I was taking deep breaths as I was getting ready for tonight. Hannah was on in exactly 46 minutes and I wasn't sure if I was making the right decision or not. Oh well, it's a little late for that.

--------------------

From behind the curtain, I could hear the anxiousness, the chatter, and the introduction before I would come out on stage. I was dressed in Hannah attire: the wig, the bright clothes, and even the makeup. Saying I was nervous was an understatement but I knew what I had to do. I took a few deep breaths as they gave me the cue to walk out. There were lots of cheer but mostly shock and confusion. Questions were blurted out left and right until someone told the people to calm down. I picked out a few familiar interviewers in the rows of seats, one being Chris from Today's News. He was one of the only ones who knew I was gonna be there. I flashed my brilliant smile and prepared myself.

"Hello everybody, I'm so glad you could all join me. Now one of the many questions on your mind is why am I here? And where did I go?"

There were nods as I continued, "Well I promise those will be answered before this ends...I hope. Now to start: Why am I here? Well I was anxious to get back to my fans, my music, and I felt like the world deserved to know why I really left."

This caused whisperes and murmurs all around.

I gulped. "Hah well I'm really nervous so bear with me." I announced. I closed my eyes as I formed the words in my head. Then I opened my eyes and began.

"Okay...well I know there's been many rumors going around about why I left and where I've gone off to. I can assure you that I've been right here in L.A this entire time. Of course none of you found me but I guess I'm just good at hiding?...Haha...."

It was getting tense in the room as the excitement grew, but I continued as always. "Um well anyway the reason I called you all hear today is simple. I feel like I owe you a true explanation. I promise not to sugar coat anything....So this time last year, I was pretty popular. Everywhere I went there was paparazzi following me. I had a ton of concerts, I was on tour, I literally had it all. That's when the stress began to build. My clothing line was out, two new CDs were released in 5 months, I was coming off a four month tour, and on top of that I went to a ton of award shows. It was basically hard being me. So I wanted to take a night off and just be myself. I can't say I regret that night but I did some pretty horrible things. So horrible that I've hid it this long just because I'm afraid I'll lose all my fans. I now know true fans will stick by me with this...so anyway I just wanted to tell you about that night. Kids should probably cover their ears. I was at this huge party where regular high schoolers were hanging out with celebrities. When I got there, the place reaked of alcohol and drugs and cigarettes. I knew I wasn't gonna do all that, so I went to say hi to some friends and whatnot. Then I got thirsty and all there was at the party was...you guessed it, alcohol. So yes, Miss Goody Two Shoes had a drink or two....or alot. I was just so caught up and...well anyway I was dancing when I found some more guy friends, we started dancing, one thing led to another and....well let's just say I ended up "sleeping over" with that guy....I can't release his name just yet but we forgot to...erm....something and...I...I-"

I choked up is what happened. I could see the audiance edging me on to continue but what really caught my eye was someone behind stage. I turned quickly to find someone who looked like...omg it looked like Joe's body guard! He was signaling me to go to him. So I nodded and turned to my audiance, "Excuse me for a second, I PROMISE I'll be back."

And with that I ran off the stage, leaving the audiance in a frenzy. They cut to commercial as I walked over to Big Rob.

"What's going on? Where's Joe?" I asked nervously.

"He's safe don't worry. He just wanted me to tell you that he's in this with you." Big Rob said professionally.

"Oh god, what does he mean by that?" I asked, sweating at the thought.

He picked up his cell that was ringing.

"Hello?" he said with a manly voice.

"Hannah 60 seconds until we're live," a stage crew member told me.

"Rob I gotta go, tell him not to do anything stupid like I do." I said before walking off the stage. Everyone's eyes were on me, which I'm not use to anymore. I gulped as the guys were counting down. It was finally back from commercial and I smiled.

"Sorry about that...it's just not easy to talk about." Everyone just gave me encouraging looks to go on. "Okay well thank you first of all for your patience and kindness. And thanks to my fans who were always there. I love you all so much. Umm so anyway....things happened and it was younger than I wanted to but....I....I..."

I was about to tell everyone when someone screamed, "IT'S THE JONAS BROTHERS!"

Everyone turned around and sure enough, all three of them were standing there with sunglasses on. The photographers totally forgot about me and ran to see the most popular boys in the world. I smiled. They knew I would regret this someday. Where would I be without those three brothers? I smiled widely at them as they waved, then began answering questions. I just stood on the stage and took a deep breath. I then noticed a little girl sitting in the front, just staring at me. I started walking over to her and I could hear her breathing beginning to hitch.

"Hey what's your name?" I said sweetly.

"My n-name's...J-jenny." she stuttered. She was so cute!

"Well Jenny if you come up on stage with me, I'll show you some backstage secrets. But if I show you, can you promise to only tell my fans and no one else?"

She nodded feverishly. I smiled and helped her climb on stage. I then led her to the backstage where I had my own private trailer.

"Come on in," I said, leading the way.

We got in and with all the glam, exciting stuff in there, she didn't even notice me going over to the crib and picking up Carter. She was oooing everything when I went up to her.

"Cute baby," she said shyly.

"Thank you...he's my son." I said slowly.

Her mouth dropped. "He's YOURS?!" she asked curiously. "But Hannah...your not married."

I chuckled. "It's complicated...but please don't tell ANYONE okay? Just strictly Hannah fans! If this gets out I'll be ruined."

I was almost in tears when the fan did the unexpected. She hugged my legs.

"It'll be okay Hannah. I can keep a secret."

I smiled and half hugged her back, my son still securely in my arms. When she let go she asked, "Can I hold him? What's his name?"

She sat on the couch and I followed. "His name is Carter Joseph."

"Montana?" she asked, cradling him carefully. I held his head just in case and replied, "No...no not Montana."

"Oh," she simply stated. She then looked down and cooed at Carter. I smiled widely and got up for a second to grab a bunch of things to give her. They had official Hannah stickers on them so you knew they were real. I also signed a few pictures of myself and grabbed my camera to take a picture with her and Carter. I placed everything in a bag when she wasn't looking and said, "Jenny d you mind if we take a few pictures?"

Her smile grew wider. "No! That'd be soo cool!"

So we took a few pictures and laughed. I then told her some of just us would go on my official fansite and she agreed. Then 10 minutes later, she had to leave.

"I have to go find my mommy. Bye, and thank you for everything. I promise never to tell a hater, ever! I love you," she said before hugging me.

"Aww I love you too sweetie." I said back.

"Bye Carter!" she whispered before heading out the door of the trailer with her bag of Hannah Goodies. I then smiled and closed it. Laying on the couch, I couldn't help but think of how my amazing prince rescuing me once again before falling into a pleasant sleep.

**Was that long enough? I wanted it longer but it would be too dragged on. So what'd you think? Review please!! And sorry for typos, I wanted to get this up fast for you!**


	11. Don't Wanna Be Torn

**Okay so sorry for the millionth time for the lack of update! Life's been pretty busy, I can assure you. I met Miley on November 7th!!! Talk about the BEST day of my life! But anyway haha. I hope you like this story still, it probably will end soon but don't worry, I'm not leaving FF forever! So on with the story!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, especially ****PinkyLover24!**

**Yup, still not owning Hannah Montana...if I did it would have 10 seasons AT LEAST!**

**Joe's P.O.V**

I can't believe Miley was willing to risk everything! I love the girl to death but she really needs to think before she acts. I don't know what puished her over the edge though. After we interrupted the interview, my brothers and I went looking around for her. When we couldn't find her back stage, we checked her old trailer.

"They still have this old thing?" Kevin joked.

"Yeah I guess, maybe she's in here." I said, walking up the steps. I knocked a couple times and heard no answer, so I decided to just walk in. The sight I saw was pure amazement to me. My beautiful girlfriend and mother of my child was laying on the sofa, our baby wrapped securely in her arms. Their chests moved in sync and I couldn't help but grin. I took a camera and snapped a few photos without waking either of them. Kevin and Nick awed the sight and took a picture of me with my family. I really loved the sound of those words together- MY family.

"Well we have stuff to do, see you at home?" Kevin asked politely.

I nodded and smiled. "Thanks for helping today guys, it means alot to me."

"It was no problem bro, just enjoy them." Nick said, nodding his head in Miley and Carter's direction. I smiled as they waved and left.

I rubbed my finger on Miley's smooth face. Her Hannah wig was still securely on her head. Looking at it got me thinking of the days before I knew she was Hannah. She always had a huge smile on her face, no matter how bad the rumors got. All that mattered was making her own pure music, not only for her own therapy but for her fans as well. It just tears me up inside to see her give it up so quickly. I know that having a kid changes everything and sarcrifices must be made but it doesn't make it any easier. I can relate to how she must feel. Something all artists have in common is the ability to perform music and connect with audiances. It's in our soul. When we sing our hearts out to our fans every night, they sing back and everyone's heart, mind and soul becomes one. It's a breath-takingly, exciting feeling that can't be replaced. Now that me and Miley have Carter, we can't give up his happiness and raising him to fufill our own needs. It's not gonna be easy but I guess we have to do it. We have to tell the world, TOGETHER, that we're in another step of our lives and there's no way we'll be able to continue with music.

I was interruped in my thought process when Carter began to open his eyes and yawn. I grinned and picked him up carefully, trying my best not to wake Miley. I turned my back to her and started walking around, bouncing him slightly in my arms.

"Hey Carter," I cooed. "Daddy's here. Daddy will always be here for you and Mommy."

I heard a sniffle from behind me so I turned quickly. Miely was staring back at me, happy tears flooding down her face. I walked towards her after setting Carter in his carrier.

"Baby don't cry," I said, sitting next to her and wrapping my arms around her gently.

"I love you so much. You saved me today. I realize now that I can't tell the world without you." she said, still sniffling.

"Well I'm sure we can re-schedule another press conference, unless you wanna get it over with now?" I asked.

She nodded. "You know what? I think it's now or never...."

She looked up into my eyes, smiling slightly.

"I think your right..." I stated. "We need to do this now."

-------------

I could see Miley shaking as the guys backstage got us ready.

"Hannah it's gonna be okay." I comforted her. I said Hannah just because other people were around. They left and she took a deep breath.

"I can't Joe...this is gonna be so tough." A tear fell from her eye but I brushed it away.

"Baby it'll be okay, I promise...if we do this together, everything will be okay."

She just nodded. I could tell her stomach was in knots and honestly so was mine. It wasn't easy telling the world something that will disappoint everyone, especially the fans....but it must be done. I heard them call for Joe Jonas and Hannah Montana and I knew it was time. We walked out next to each other and people went insane, asking all sorts of questions. I quieted them down and Hannah cleared her throat.

"Okay so now I'm pretty sure there will be no more interruptions." she said nervously, chuckling slightly. She got a slight laugh from the audiance as she continued, "Well before I do anything, I have to tell you the truth about that party...I didn't go as I usually do when you see me...I have a double life where I'm also an average girl that goes to school, or use to anyway...my name is also Miley Stewart."

She took off her wig and got the reaction we knew she'd get: pure shock. Pictures were being snapped like crazy as Miley continued, "Miley went to the party that night, not Hannah. I needed a break from both worlds and decided a party wouldn't be a bad idea. So I went and had way too many drinks to loosen up my mind a little. Well by the time the Grey Brothers got there, I was totally gone. I still feel HORRIBLE about it now."

I saw Miley clsoe her eyes and take a breath. I knew she could do it. She looked at me though, and I know it was my cue to speak.

"And that's when I had a few drinks. I started dancing with Miley, not realizing how much we've been drinking. After that was sort of a blur...but I woke up the next morning in a stranger's bed...with her."

There were gasps. Everyone just heard a Jonas Brother give up his promise to God. Miley was tearing up again so I held her hand.

"I didn't just have drunken sex with Miley that night...I made love to her. It wasn't intentional at first but if that night didn't happen...we wouldn't have Carter."

That's when everyone went ballistic. A crew member came out with Carter in a stroller, who was smiling and waving at us. No one knew whether to "aw" or "gasp" so they did a little bit of both. I held my son proudly.

"We know you have a lot of questions for us, so ask away."

Miley and I pulled out chairs and sat Carter back in the stroller. Every single person's hands went up but Miley pointed out someone in the front first.

"Yes?" she asked nicely.

"How could you two have unprotected sex? And why would you get drunk in the first place?"

Miley sighed. "Well I didn't mean to get drunk. It happens when your stressed. I just needed a break and everyone knows that when you're drunk you can't control yourself. It was an accident but I will never call Carter an accident, ever."

"So the sex was an accident but not your son?"

"Didn't you think about the consequences?"

"Weren't you concerned about what your fans would think?"

"Joe were you at all pressured?"

"Whoa!" I interrupted loudly. "Miley did NOT pressure me. There was no pressure at all. It just happened!"

"And of course we love our fans and always think about them first, but things happen." Miley added. "And it wasn't that the sex was a mistake, it just wasn't planned."

Chatter was heard all around and I glanced at Miley. The look in her eyes was undescribeable. I sighed and got the audiance's attention.

"Look I think we've answered enough questions for the day. If you want us to interview you then please speak to our publicists. Thank you for your time."

I stood up and gave Miley my hand. She stood up and held it as I took my free hand and pushed Carter's stroller back to the trailer. Miley was quiet the entire way there. After I got all of Carter's things together, I shut the trailer door and walked over to my heartbroken girlfriend.

"Baby girl, are you gonna be okay?"

She just nodded, not even looking up at me.

"Miley you can talk to me about anything, you know that right?"

I gently took her chin with my two fingers and looked into her crystal blue eyes. There were tears about to overflow. I kissed her eyes and felt the warm liquid touch my lips. I could feel her lip quivering as I pulled her into a deep hug, where she cried for what seemed like hours. I can't take her crying anymore but the sad part was I knew this was only the beginning.

**Miley's P.O.V**

My eyes fluttered open as I looked around the room. I was no longer in my trailer. Somehow, Joe brought me I assumed, to my bedroom. I sat up quickly and looked at my phone. There were so many missed calls and texts but I had no patience to read them. I was in a funk now. Everytime I made an announcement, my words get twisted and I lose more fans and gain a ton of haters. I just simply crawled back into bed and cried until the tears just stopped flowing. I've never felt so empty, so alone than in that moment. I then got a sudden song idea and ran to my guitar and began to strum.

Maybe it's the things I say,  
Maybe I should think before I speak  
But I thought that I knew enough  
To know myself and do what's right for me  
And this was more than now  
You used to bring them down  
The tears I'm crying out  
You used to wipe away

I thought you said it was easy,  
listening to your heart  
I thought you said I'd be ok  
So why am I breaking apart?  
Don't wanna be torn [x4]

Now maybe I have to choose between  
what I want and what you think of me  
Cause I'll always be a little girl  
But even little girls got to dream  
Now it all feels like a fight  
You were always on my side  
But lonley I've been now  
You used to make it go away

I thought you said it was easy,  
listening to your heart  
I thought you said I'd be ok  
So why am I breaking apart?  
Don't wanna be torn

Why is all this so confusing, complicating and consuming  
Why did all this made me angry  
I wanna go back to be the other  
These tears I'm crying out  
You used to wipe away

I thought you said it was easy,  
listening to your heart  
I thought you said I'd be ok  
So why am I breaking apart?  
Don't wanna be torn

As I was putting my guitar back I heard clapping coming from my doorway. I turned to see Joe, smiling brightly at me. I ran into his arms and hugged him.

"Please don't leave me alone," I whispered into his ear.

"I won't, I promise." he replied softly as I held him tight, never wanting to let go. Him, Carter, my family and friends were my everything now, especially him.

**Yeah I just thought I'd let you see a little bit of Miley to lead into the next chapter. I'm trying soooo hard to write good chapters for you guys! Lemme know how I can improve by reviewing! :D**


End file.
